


Once Upon A Winchester

by NikkiNoir



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe (fairy tale), Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Fluff, Gen, M/M, Supernatural AU - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 17:10:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1234498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkiNoir/pseuds/NikkiNoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Supernatural fairy tale alternate universe fic.</p>
<p>Once upon a time there was a prosperous kingdom of light called Lawrencia. When King John Winchester, and Queen Mary gave birth to two sons, their line was secure with princes Dean and Sam. But six months after Sam was born, a dark wizard named Azazel shows up and is determined to take Lawrencia for his own. He gives the second born prince mind powers, known as Mentali powers, and kills the Queen. The King goes mad with grief and is killed, now it's all up to Prince Dean to keep his promise to his father- protect the kingdom at all costs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon A Winchester

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is totally being written for selfish reasons. It came to me in a dream, and I'm just going for it. I hope you all enjoy it! There won't be any smut in any chapter, but there will be plentiful fluff later on. But if you like the fic, definitely leave kudos and comments and such to motivate me to keep writing! :D

Once upon a time, in a beautiful kingdom of light, lived a royal family. The Winchesters ruled over the kingdom, Lawrencia, and were loved by all who lived there. When the King and Queen had their first son, Dean, the kingdom rejoiced, for the future king had finally been born. 

Several years later, a second prince was born and the Winchester family was whole. Lawrencia celebrated the birth of the new prince and the light of the kingdom never burned brighter. Lawrencia thrived under the Winchester's rule, and was the envy of all other kingdoms.

But one day, six months after Prince Sam's birth, the sky grew dark. Menacing clouds blocked out the sun and a terrible thunderstorm started to rage. It had been an age since such a storm hit the kingdom; the last storm was said to be caused by God himself because of his jealousy of Lawrencia. 

In the midst of the storm, Queen Mary felt a strange prescence in the castle. Instinctively, she went to check on her sons. Dean was fast asleep, but as she walked down the long corridor to Sam's nursery, she heard her youngest son crying. A feeling a dread crept over her as she ran to the nursery. What she was faced with when she opened the door would forever change the lives of the Winchesters. 

A tall, cloaked figure was leaning over the young prince's crib, mumbling in a language unknown to the Queen, "Who are you?" she demanded, taking a step toward the figure.  
The figure slowly turned to face the Queen, and lowered his hood. His eyes glowed yellow in the candlelight, "hello, your Highness," he whispered malevolently, "it's really a pity that you're here right now."

The Queen narrowed her eyes, questioning, "who are you and what do you want with my son?" she asked, her voice steady.

"Who I am is no concern of yours, and my business with your second born is my own," he hissed, taking a step toward the Queen, "your son is very important to me," he added, sneering, "you, unfortunately, have no use to me," he snapped his fingers and immediately the Queen burst into flames. 

By the time the King heard Mary screaming his name and he got to the nursery, his beloved wife was a pile of ashes and the stranger was gone. He knew who did this. There was only one who could cause all of this. The Dark Wizard, Azazel. His rage grew and he screamed to the heavens, cursing the wizard.

All the commotion woke up Dean, and he went to his brother's room to investigate. When he saw his father standing in front of a pile of ash, he asked his father what happened, but the only response he got was, "take your brother to your room, son." And Dean did exactly what he was told. He always did.

After the death of the Queen, the mood in the kingdom changed. King John plunged himself into isolation. He hired a caretaker, Bobby Singer, for Dean and Sam, and closed off the castle to the outside world. A darkness crept over Lawrencia, and the Kingdom of light was no longer the prosperous, thriving realm it had always been. 

As the years passed, Dean and Sam grew to accept Bobby as a father figure. Occasionally the King would spend time with the princes, but it usually turned into a brawl between him and Sam. There was no doubt that the King favored his first born, but Dean never knew why. Sure, Dean would be king one day, but he didn't understand why his father harbored such hatred for his younger brother. 

One day, shortly after Dean's thirteenth birthday, he confronted his father. He needed to know what happened that night his mother died. Reluctantly, he knocked on the door of his father's quarters, "Dad? It's me," he said softly, opening the door, "Dad?"

The King was sat in front of the window, looking out over the kingdom, "Dean," he turned to look at his son, "I thought I told you not to bother me," he said calmly, his expression blank.

"I know," Dean stood up straight and cleared his throat, "but, I wanted to ask you about the night mom died."

The King's expression darkened, "I told you she was murdered," he said gruffly, turning back to the window.

"Who killed mom?" Dean asked, crossing the room to stand next to his father.

"The same man who cursed your brother with Mentali powers," the King didn't look at Dean, he continued staring out the window.

"Sam has powers?" Dean asked, interested, "I thought Mentali powers were just fairy tales."

"Your brother was cursed by the wizard, Azazel," slowly the king turned to look at Dean, his eyes were filled with quiet rage, "magick is real, Dean. And your brother possesses a power that could easily destroy everything we've worked for."

"Wait, Azazel?" Dean furrowed his brow, at the name, "I thought Azazel was banned from Lawrencia."

"Wizards are tricky," the King clenched his fists, "he caused the storm to distract everyone long enough for him to break into the castle."

"But, why did he target mom?" Dean asked, frowning, "And why did he give Sam powers?"

"He wants Lawrencia," the king locked eyes with his son, "and as the future king of Lawrencia, I want you to promise to protect the kingdom at all costs."

"Lawrencia is safe," Dean said confidently, "no one would dare attack us."

"Azazel would," the king stood up and grabbed Dean's shoulder, "and he will use Sam as a weapon. You have to promise me you'll protect the kingdom at all costs," he reiterated, his voice desperate.

"Protect Lawrencia from Sam?" Dean's eyes widened, "Sam wouldn't-"

"If the kingdom discovers that Sam is cursed, they'll rebel," the king continued as if Dean hadn't said anything, "if Sam uses his powers for evil, you'll have to destroy him, Dean."

"W-what?" Dean gaped at his father.

"He's a liability, Dean. He could bring down the entire kingdom with the blink of an eye," the king squeezed Dean's shoulder, "promise me you'll protect Lawrencia when I'm gone."

Dean's head was spinning, "When you're gone? Dad, what-"

"Dean," the king shouted, shaking Dean violently, "you're the only one I trust to take my place. Promise me you won't tell Sam about all of this. He can't know about his powers. Protect Lawrencia."

"I," Dean swallowed hard, "I promise."

Dean never told Sam about his promise to their father. He never told anyone. Even when the king slipped into madness, he always tried to be a rock for Sam. He had to stay strong for Lawrencia. After all, as future king, being unconditionally strong was his job, even if he was years from taking the throne. 

The day King John left Lawrencia, Dean was uneasy. The king claimed he knew where Azazel was and needed to destroy him to save the kingdom. Dean tried to argue with his father, because it was unsafe to take on a wizard alone, but the king was too far gone into madness to listen to his seventeen year old son. His last words to Dean were, "don't break your promise."

Dean nodded to his father, "I'll make you proud. I promise."

With that, the King left Lawrencia to find Azazel. Dean, being only sixteen, couldn't legally take the throne. But with supervision from Bobby and the royal court, he did his best to keep his promise to protect the kingdom at all costs. 

When news reached the castle that King John had been killed by Azazel, the reality of everything hit Dean like a brick wall. As soon as he came of age, he would be crowned King of Lawrencia. He didn't want to disappoint his father, but in all honesty, he was absolutely terrified of the great weight now on his shoulders. The only one who saw through his tough facade was Sam. 

"Are you alright, Dean?" Sam asked in a whisper during the funeral reception. 

"I'm fine, Sammy," Dean said, trying to swallow back tears that were threatening to spill out of his eyes.

"You're a bad liar," Sam nudged Dean with his elbow.

"And you're a pain in the neck," Dean elbowed Sam back.

"Come on, Dean, I'm being serious," Sam said, folding his arms, "I know something's bothering you."

"Dad's dead, Sammy," Dean closed his eyes, collecting himself before he spoke again, "I'm not ready to be king," he opened his eyes and glanced at Sam.

"You'll be ready when you're old enough though," Sam smiled at Dean, "you still have six months. That's loads of time."

Dean sighed and ruffled Sam's hair, "you always know what to say," he smiled at his little brother, "thank you, Sam."

"It's my job as little brother to make sure my big brother is okay," Sam shrugged, a smirk playing his lips. 

Sam was always mature for his age. Dean occasionally forgot that Sam was several years younger than him because of all the advice Sam had given him in the past. He was so fond of his little brother, but the promise he made his father plagued his mind. Sam didn't know he had powers, and Dean kept this secret from him. He had to protect Sam, "I'm glad I have you, Sammy."

"I know," Sam beamed at Dean, "you'd be lost without me."

Dean rolled his eyes, "not as lost as you'd be without me," he chuckled.

Someone cleared their throat behind Sam and Dean causing them to jump, "you boys should look sad," Bobby gave them a disapproving look, "laughing at the King's funeral isn't the best idea."

"We're bored, Bobby," Sam complained, sighing dramatically, "can you cover for us?"

"Please, Bobby? This is way too depressing," Dean gave Bobby the best puppy eyes he could muster up, "as future king, I wish to retire to my chambers."

"If I say no, you're not going to listen, so I might as well just cover for you kids," Bobby winked at them and waved them off as he made his way into the crowd of mourners.  
Dean and Sam snuck out of the hall and jogged down the hall to Dean's room, shutting the door behind them so no one would bother them. Sam jumped onto Dean's bed, flopping down on his back, "hey, Dean?"

"What is it?" Dean lit a few candles and closed the curtains.

"Why did Dad go after Azazel?" Sam rolled onto his stomach so he could look at Dean.

"I don't know," Dean lied, "Dad wasn't in his right mind."

"Do you think Azazel killed mom?" Sam asked quietly.

Dean froze, "I don't know," he mumbled, avoiding Sam's gaze.

"I thought we didn't keep secrets from each other," Sam grumbled, "come on, Dean. I'm not a kid. You can tell me."

Dean finally looked at Sam, his expression serious, "listen to me, Sam. What happened to mom was an accident."

"If it was an accident, why did Dad go crazy?" Sam raised an eyebrow.

"He was grieving," Dean joined Sam on the bed, "grief makes people do crazy things."

"Normal people don't try killing wizards because they're sad," Sam sat up and grabbed a throw pillow, "you can't lie to me, Dean. I know you."

"Just let it go, Sam," Dean folded his arms stubbornly.

Sam hit Dean with the pillow, "not until you tell me what happened. I know you know."

"Change the subject, Sam," Dean warned.

"No," Sam threw the pillow at Dean, "I have every right to know. She was my mom too."

Dean swatted the pillow away, "no," he said in a final tone.

Sam made a whining noise, "but-"

Dean got off the bed, finally losing his temper, "look, Sam. I can't tell you. So stop asking," he yelled, stomping toward the door.

"Wait, Dean," Sam climbed off the bed and caught up to Dean, grabbing his arm.

"Sam," Dean groaned, yanking his arm away.

"No, now it's my turn to talk," Sam raised his voice, "all my life Dad has liked you more than me and I never knew why. He looked at me like I was a monster. I was never allowed to talk about mom with him around. Please, Dean. Don't I deserve to know why?"

Dean inhaled slowly, "Sam. Please-"

"Forget it," Sam said, defeated. He brushed past Dean and opened the door, "I don't care anymore," he muttered, walking out of the room.

Dean watched Sam disappear down the corridor, feeling a lump rising in his throat. He hated lying to Sam, but it was for his own good. The more Sam knew, the more danger the kingdom was in, "I promise I'll tell you one day, Sammy," he whispered when he heard Sam's door close, "I promise I'll tell you everything."


End file.
